


Three Words

by st3llarkid



Category: Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, the ending is cheesy sorry, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st3llarkid/pseuds/st3llarkid
Summary: Clint tries to say three words that are way harder than they should be.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Three Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was written real quick. I just had to get it out of my system. Enjoy!

All that was going on in Clint’s head as he climbed over Bucky’s lap is that he could have died. He had looked straight down the barrel of the gun, quite literally, and in that moment, nothing was running through his mind except the fact that he didn’t want to leave Bucky just yet. He had survived mostly unscathed, he had come home, and now he had no idea how to deal with that thought. 

Bucky accepted his presence readily, hands running over kevlar-covered thighs, tongue eagerly meeting Clint’s own. It was absolutely perfect and definitely not enough. Nipping at his lip, Clint kissed down to Bucky’s neck, finding his pulse point and sucking a mark as he pulled even closer.

“This is a nice hello.” Bucky said, and Clint could hear the smirk in his voice as mismatched fingers easily unclipped his vest to toss to the side. 

“Missed you.”

What else could he say? That he had an epiphany after almost getting his brains blown out? That he loved Bucky? Those words were too difficult to get out of his mouth. But saying those words with actions? He could do that. 

Clint was happy there were no questions from Bucky. He needed to do this, and the other man played along eagerly. Taking Bucky’s mouth again, there was a blur of hands and teeth and pulling of clothes, and he ended up with his back on the couch, legs wrapping around Bucky to keep him so damn close.

Clint tipped his head back, and Bucky filled the space, tongue running over his sweat covered skin with an oh-so-perfect scrape of teeth. The hands on his body were driving him crazier by the second, and when Bucky reached for his cock through his briefs, Clint couldn’t help a broken noise. 

“Wait- I gotta-” Using what leverage he had, Clint flipped them back over and sunk to the floor, pressing messy kisses to Bucky’s chest as he went. He could swear he heard a little laugh above him that shuddered when he finally mouthed over Bucky’s cock straining proudly against his boxers. 

“Did I forget it was my birthday or somethin’?” The man hummed, fingers instinctively threading into Clint’s hair.

That voice. God, Clint loved that voice, Bucky’s voice when he was turned on. The low tenor of it just did it for him. 

“Missed you.” Clint said again, looking up as Bucky with a grin. As soon as underwear were out of the way, he took his entire length into his mouth just like that. There wasn’t time or care for any foreplay. This was too urgent. 

Bucky’s fingers gripped his hair harder, and Clint could have smiled at the physical reaction he got. Under his hands, Bucky’s thighs tensed, and under his mouth, he fell apart. 

The first time they had gotten in bed together, there had been the same desire and desperation. Both of them had been holding their want back as Bucky adjusted to a new life. There had been looks and flirtation, but it had been up to Bucky to make the first move. 

Clint had been eager to show off all of his tricks, and Bucky had been without touch like that for too long. It had been hard to figure out where one of them began and the other ended. By the end of the night, they had learned so much more about each other than they had expected. Soon enough, it was too common to find them together at one of their apartments simply existing in the same space. 

“Clint, fuck.” Bucky groaned above him as he licked over the head of Bucky’s cock, fingers pressing just behind his balls. The man couldn’t seem to keep his hips still. Where Bucky had control in everything else, Clint always took pride that he trusted him enough to let that control go. Seeing it now made his heart do something funny. 

One shuddering orgasm, and another, and then Bucky was pulling Clint back up onto his lap to lay claim to his mouth. It was like they were both drowning for each other. 

In an almost annoying show of strength, Bucky held as Clint’s ass and stood up. He didn’t have to guess at where they were going. Usually, Clint was quite hygienic. After a mission, he was always all sorts of dirty and grubby and probably had a few injuries that needed to be looked after, and he didn’t do much of anything until he felt more like a human again. Right now, a shower was the last thing on his mind. 

Bucky let their combined weight drop them onto the bed rather than setting Clint down, busier with kissing the other man than looking out for his safety apparently. Unable to help a grin, Clint rolled his cock up into the crease of the other man’s hip, feeling wilder for him by the minute. He knew that Bucky knew the effect he had on him, but damn, it was always so nice that Bucky could get hard over and over for him. 

Since they had started this thing between them, Clint had begun to feel his age. Throughout his life, he had been adventurous and even athletic in bed. He had known Bucky was enhanced, and that never became more apparent than when they usually came in with orgasms at three to one. Thinking of it as a compliment though had gotten him out of that particular existential crisis. Sometimes it even became a game to see just how many times he could get Bucky off. Those nights were always fun. 

“I can see you thinking.” Bucky smirked above Clint, his hand making it’s way between them to grab the other’s cock and stroke. “What’re you thinkin’ about, huh?”

Clint groaned and lifted his head for a kiss but Bucky stayed just out of reach. Unfair. He wasn’t about to get all mushy on him. 

“Thinkin about how good your dick would feel in my ass.” 

“That all?” 

Leave it to Bucky to wait until he was literally pinned to ask what was on Clint’s mind. Talking about relationship shit was hard. He would rather not go through the conversations that would just ultimately lead to Bucky leaving him because he had a good thing here, dammit. He had someone who just… Got it. He didn’t have to explain the bad days or apologize for the ways his anxiety showed up or try to measure up to someone else.

There was the trust between them for honesty, but that didn’t mean Clint could always give it easily.

“Also how fucking pretty you are. And yes, I’m gonna keep calling you pretty.” Clint’s laugh turned to a moan as Bucky’s hand stopped stroking him to squeeze hard at his balls. “Really? Fucking please. I’d also like to cum, y'know. I was pretty damn nice earlier.” 

“Maybe I’ll just keep you from cumming until you tell me what’s on your mind.” Bucky grinned back before he leaned down to suck a mark into Clint’s collarbone. He kept his hand moving to his thighs, his sac, up his length, just falling sort of the head of his cock. Every nerve was on fire and every bit of his attention was purely on Bucky. It was enough to drive him insane. 

“Please.” 

“Please what?”

“Fuck me. _Something._ ” Clint groaned, rolling his hips up to try and get the friction he needed on Bucky’s stomach. No such luck. 

“Already told you the rules.” 

Bastard. 

Clint’s stubbornness could only carry him so far. Bucky knew just how to get to him, kissing at his neck as he held at the base of his cock. Moving his hand away, their hips slotted together, their dicks sliding together just right, and Clint caved. 

“Dammit! I love you. I love you, and I needed to cum like yesterday so if you could get a move on, that’d be great.” 

Bucky looked up at Clint’s face with a surprised grin. 

“Say that again?”

“No.” Clint groaned, covering his eyes with an arm as he ground his hips up. He refused to be embarrassed about this. 

“That’s alright. I caught it. And guess what?” Bucky hummed against his lips, taking both of their cocks in hand to stroke. “I love you too.”

Something in his heart melted and went straight to his cock, and suddenly, Clint’s hands were in Bucky’s hair and pulling him into a massive kiss. He knew that. Of course he had known it in one way or another, but hearing it was just… different. It was weird, but a good weird. 

“Yeah yeah, please just-” Bucky cut off his words with his tongue as he stroked Clint in earnest now.

It made sense to Clint now why people referred to their lovers as a half to their whole. Where Bucky pulled Clint pushed. Where Clint insisted, Bucky conceded. Then and there, Clint made a promise to himself. He would keep trying for Bucky. He would be better, more vulnerable. The other deserved every bit of Clint's effort with the way he made him cum, back arching off the bed as Bucky held him down. It would take baby steps, just little things like,

"I love you."


End file.
